LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P2/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen in their room with the infants as Jessica uses her powers to make Cait float in the air) Cait: *Giggles* Yay! Jessica: Fun right? Cait: Yeah! I can fly now! Jessica: *Giggles* Yeah you can! Cait: Woo hoo! Jessica: Fly little girl fly! (Raynell is seen this while holding the other 3) Raynell: Look at her go! Ryan: Wow! Chance: So cool! Jay: *Looks at Raynell* Can you do anything cool Raynell? Raynell: Me? Jay: Yeah! Chance: You got any cool tricks? Raynell: Well, I can't make you guys fly if that's what you're asking. Jay: Oh we know! Ryan: Just show us something! Jessica: Go on Raynell, they wanna see a trick. Raynell: Hmm... A cool trick... What kind of cool trick can Raynell do... Hmm. (Raynell looks at the three infants) Raynell: Hmm, I have an idea! Chance: What is it? (Raynell puts the kids down) Raynell: Wanna watch me turn invisible? Jay: Oh boy do we! Ryan: This is gonna be cool! Raynell: A-Alright, close your eyes! (The infants all close their eyes before Raynell crawls under the bed to hide) Raynell: Uhh, open them now! (The three open their eyes) Chance: Whoa! Jay: She did turn invisible! Ryan: That's so- (The three then see Raynell under the bed) Raynell:..... All three:..... Raynell: Hi. Jay Raynell! I thought you were gonna turn invisible! Raynell: … Sorry kids but... I don't know any cool tricks.. Jay: Oh. Chance: Well why didn't you just say? Raynell: You guys were so excited so I just made this up. (Raynell crawls out from under the bed) Raynell: Sorry if I disappointed you. Ryan: You didn't disappoint us Raynell! Chance: It was actually kinda funny to be honest. Raynell: Heh. Yeah it kinda was. Jay: And we still think you're cool! Raynell: Aww! (Raynell picks the kids up and hugs them) Raynell: I think you're cool too! Ryan: Thanks! (Jessica is then seen lowering Cait onto the bed) Jessica: Was that fun Cait? Cait: Sure was! Jessica: *Smiles* Glad it was. Does Bwynraya ever play with you like that? Cait: Sometimes. I like having her fly me around like an airplane! Jessica: Really? Cait: Yeah! She makes pretty cool airplane noises! Raynell: That's adorable! Jessica: Sure is! Cait: She's the best mom I could ever have! Too bad she's so busy... Raynell: Busy? Cait: Yeah. Ryan: She's always running around the house working when she's not playing with us. Chance: It's kinda sad to watch. Raynell: Well, she does have an important job guys. Jessica: Yeah. Your mom's a badass soldier and stuff like that guys! Raynell: *Gasp* Jessie! Language! Jessica: I-I mean she's an awesome soldier! Jay: Does being a soldier really make people busy? Jessica: Well serving in the military is a very important job. Raynell: She's right. There's a lot of stuff that needs dealt with. Jay: Oh. Chance: Okay then. Jessica: But hey, you still got Aunt Jessie and Aunt Raynell to watch you kids! Raynell: And we're always down to play! Jessica: Yeah! So what do you guys wanna do now? Cait: Hmm... I don't know. Jay: Yeah any ideas? Raynell: Hmmm. Jessica: Oh! You kids wanna go outside on the beach? Chance: Oh that's a great idea! Ryan: You can teach us how to swim! Cait: Yay! Raynell: Uhh, no offense but are you sure you guys are the right size to swim in the ocean? You are kinda....small after all. Jessica: Oh don't worry Raynell. Erin helped Rose swim when she was an infant. And I'll be there to help them if they are having trouble. Raynell: Well, okay then. Jay: Alright! Chance: Swim time! (Jessica smiles before the scene cuts to them all out on the beach as Jessica is seen in her swimwear) Jessica: Alright, you guys ready? Cait: *Nods excitedly* Uh huh! Chance: Yeah we are! Jessica: Well alright. (Jessica looks at Raynell) Jessica: You helping out too bestie? Raynell: You know it Jessie! Jessica: Who wants to go first? Ryan: ME ME ME ME ME!! Jessica: Okay okay Ryan you can go first. (Ryan goes up to Jessica who picks him up and heads to the water) Jessica: Here we go. (Jessica enters the water) Jessica: Ready to start now? I'm gonna put you in the water. Ryan: I'm ready! Jessica: Okay, here it comes! (Jessica puts Ryan in the water) Jessica: How are you feeling? Ryan: Oh wow the water is nice. Jessica: Yeah. Now. I'm gonna let go of you now. You ready? Ryan: Let's do it! Jessica: Okay! (Jessica lets go of Ryan who sits in the water) Ryan: *Blows out air* Okay, here it goes Ryan. (Ryan starts to swim around a bit) Ryan:....Okay. Okay, so far so good. Jessica: You're doing great Ryan! Ryan: Y-Yeah. Yeah I think I got the hang of- (A wave then flows over and drags Ryan underwater) Jessica: *Gasp* Ryan! (Jessica reaches into the water and pulls Ryan above water) Ryan: *Gasps for air* Jessica: Ryan you okay?! Ryan: THERE'S SALT WATER IN MY EYES!! Jessica: H-Hold on, I'll take you over to the towel! (Jessica runs over and puts Ryan on a towel which he uses to dry his face off) Ryan: *Groans* Jessica: Okay now? Ryan: Uhhg, better... Jessica; Well, you just take a break there. We can do that again later. Ryan: Okay. Jessica: Anyone else wanna try!? Cait: ME! *Heading toward the water* Raynell: C-CAIT! DON't JUST RUSH IN WITHOUT US! Jessica: Yeah hold on! (Cait then enters the water alone) Jessica: CAIT!! (The others watch as Cait giggles. She's seen swimming with ease) Cait: *Giggles* Wow! This is easier than I thought! Raynell: W-Wait. She's.... Jessica: She's....actually doing great! Raynell: But how?? Jay: I mean, she does make mom let her play longer in the bathtub. That could be a reason. Jessica: She could be a natural born swimmer or something. Cait: Come on guys! The water's fine! Chance: Should we? Raynell:...*Smiles* Just hold on to me and Jessie guys. Jessica: Yeah, let's have some fun in the water! Jay: YAY!! Ryan: *Crawls over* Wait up! (The two take the infants and go to join Cait in the ocean) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts